This invention relates to a cart for moving and storing outboard motors for boats.
The common type of outboard motor has a supporting bracket for removable mounting on the stern of a boat. When the boat is stored and when it is being transported over land it is common practice to remove the outboard motor and then mount the motor on the boat when the boat is ready to be placed in the water.
Outboard motors, particularly in large sizes, are quite heavy and awkward to handle while taking care not to damage the propeller and other rather delicate parts. This presents a difficult problem in mounting the motor on the boat, removing the motor from the boat and in moving and storing the motor apart from the boat. Prior to the present invention no simple and practical means has been developed to preform these functions.